Listen to your Heart l Alois Song Fic
by Notperfectbut
Summary: A song fic of Alois Trancy, the rich, proud, happy kid with darkness in his heart. His emotional swings, his abusive side. "Look at it," he said while pointing at that flower. It was almost magical, glowing in the dark, with fireflies all over it. "Promise me you will never leave my side." I smiled. "I promise." "EMILY!" 'I'm sorry.'
1. Chapter 1

**Listen to your Heart, the music video here (REMOVE STARS!):**

** www.y*outube.c*om /watch?v=tC5IiYpozuE**

* * *

He smiled.

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_**

That smile of his, I truly knew what he meant when he smiled like that.

**_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_**

I can see the look in his eyes, the glint of evil. Madness.

**_You've built a love but that love falls apart._**

I still can't forget how we used to be. It was unforgetable, still, this was different. Totally different. Slowly, but gradualy, I feel that our love is actually breaking apart. He is no longer the one I used to know.

**_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._**

It has all changed, he has changed.

**_Listen to your heart_**

I ran away.

**_when he's calling for you._**

He called for me, his voice full of regret and sadness. It faded as I ran futher away, throw the forest.

**_Listen to your heart_**

It was like needles pierced throw my heart, hearing the pain in his shouts. Shouting for me to come back.

**_there's nothing else you can do._**

But there is nothing else I can do. I had to get away. This was more than I could imagine, it was totally different. It was unbelievable. Unbearable.

**_I don't know where you're going_**

Where was I heading? I didn't even know.

**_and I don't know why,_**

Why did I run away? From my home? From my memories of happiness? From my lover?

**_but listen to your heart_**

It hurt. The feeling deep inside, still I knew it.

**_before you tell him goodbye._**

That I am doing the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**_

I really wonder. Why did he? WHY? WHY DID HE HURT ME?

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide,**_

"Look at it," he said while pointing at that flower. It was almost magical, glowing in the

dark, with fireflies all over it.

**_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_**

They are all gone as another image comes into my mind. He smiled widely, snickering as

he slapped me across the face. It was totally unexpected.

**_the feeling of belonging to your dreams._**

The image of him is now only in my dreams, he himself has vanished.

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_when he's calling for you._**

"Emily! Emily! Please!"

**_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**

I just kept running, closing my eyes every time he yelled. Every time it hurt.

**_I don't know where you're going_**  
**_and I don't know why,_**

"EMILY! Don't leave me here alone! Please! Emily!"

**_but listen to your heart_**

I just kept running, while thinking one thing, repeating that one sentence, again and again.

**_before you tell him goodbye._**

'Please don't say anything anymore.'


	3. Chapter 3

**_And there are voices_**  
**_that want to be heard._**

"EMILY!"

**__****_So much to mention_**  
**_but you can't find the words._**

'I'm sorry.'

**_The scent of magic,_**  
**_the beauty that's been_**

**_when love was wilder than the wind._**

I came across a withering rose, remembering the first rose he gave me. I remembered that night when we lay on the grassy field looking at the stars. I remember when we laughed as we threw pillows on each other. I remember it all. They aren't no longer, they were once.

**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_when he's calling for you._**

"Emily. Please don't leave me! Not you too."

**__****_Listen to your heart_**  
**_there's nothing else you can do._**

"Promise me you will never leave my side."

I smiled.

"I promise."

**_I don't know where you're going_**  
**_and I don't know why,_**

"EMILY! PLEASE COME BACK!"

**__****_but listen to your heart_**  
**_before you tell him goodbye._**

"I love you."

**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_when he's calling for you._**

"Please, please, please. Please."

**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_there's nothing else you can do._**

"Emily, trust me! I promise! I won't ever do that again! I PROMISE!"

**_I don't know where you're going_**  
**_and I don't know why,_**

"Emily, I'm sorry."

**_but listen to your heart_**

"I am really sorry, Emily."

**_before you tell him goodbye._**

"No, I am sorry, Alois."


	4. STORY FINISHED

I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST STORY!

I know, I should never have written a NEW STORY before finishing the old ones, but I couldn't help. Our internet was out for two loooooooooooong weeks, so I finally got some time to be a real author and write!

You do not need to know anything about who Deidara is or what Naruto is, all you need to know is that Deidara is a fake character from the anime serie Naruto.

STORY NAME: WHEN I WAS SEVEN | Deidara Fanfiction

PLEASE READ! ^^


End file.
